


Bubble Smut (Or, How Dean Winchester Likes Bubble Baths and Castiel)

by mahbbys



Series: Dean Winchester likes Bubble Baths [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Bubble Bath, Canon Related, Castiel Loves Dean, Castiel Texts, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel/Dean Winchester Feels, Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Bunker, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Feels, Dean Winchester Has Issues, Dean Winchester really likes bubbles, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Feels, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Human Castiel, I love Dean and Castiel, M/M, Mark of Cain, Men of Letters Bunker, Non-Canon Relationship, Post-Canon, Post-Mark of Cain, Romantic Angst, Season/Series 10, Sequel, Sharing a Bed, Sweet Dean, but he's working through them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahbbys/pseuds/mahbbys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Mark of Cain Dean Winchester is finally letting himself have some of the things he wants in life.</p><p>A sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3261215">Bubble Fluff</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble Smut (Or, How Dean Winchester Likes Bubble Baths and Castiel)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoWillToResist](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=NoWillToResist).



> Since it was decided that Bubble Fluff was lacking in smut... Here ya go. :)

Dean sighed and leaned back, eyes closed. He let the warmth of the water soak into his weary body.

 

It’d been about two months since he’d been rid of the Mark of Cain. He was himself in a way that he hadn’t been in a very long time. Maybe more himself than ever, if he was honest. He was trying to take it easy. They had saved him; they had taken care of Metatron when...

 

Dean opened his eyes and took a deep breath. He focused on his surroundings and his breathing, letting his mind take in the actual moment instead of reliving everything that had gone on. He paid attention to the shiny silver of the faucet, the blue tile, the mass of almost sparkling bubbles all around.

 

Sam had called it mindfulness, which sounded dumb to Dean’s ear, but it was helping so who was he to judge what it was called. He wasn’t great at it yet, but he was trying.

 

He turned to his left when he heard the sound of his text notification. He lifted up a little, gripping on the side of the tub carefully, and grabbed the nearby towel with his free hand. After his fingers were mostly dry, he dug around in his discarded clothes for the phone.

 

It was from Cas. _Where are you?_

 

Dean smiled a half-smile down at the phone. He only hesitated for a moment before he grazed his teeth against his bottom lip and touched the phone to spell out the words. _In the tub_

 

Being with Cas was helping too, and Dean was doing his best not to judge himself for that as well. It was weird as hell, and Dean didn’t feel like he deserved any of whatever it was they had, but it had saved him and...

 

Dean looked up at the sound of the door. Cas was there, all blue-eyed innocence, looking to Dean for permission to enter.

 

Dean smiled - man, he was doing that a lot lately - and leaned back in the tub again. “Hey, Cas.”

 

“Hello, Dean.” Cas went over to sit on the counter like he had done all those months before. Only this time he was wearing plaid pajama pants and one of Dean’s old black T-shirts. There was a narrow hole in the seam of the shoulder and it helped to make Cas look even more human.

 

“Sam called me. He’s just passed across the Texas border.”

 

Dean nodded. Sammy had gone off on a quick hunt by himself, to help out an old friend of Bobby’s. It was nice having the whole bunker for just him and Cas, but at the same time it made him feel awkward. He wasn’t all that used to domestic situations anymore, but having one with Cas was even stranger.

 

Cas tilted his head towards the tub. “Your bath looks relaxing.”

 

Dean cleared his throat. “It is.” He smiled again. “I got the water to bubble ratio just right. It’s pretty sweet.” He waggled his toes in the water and reveled in it. He sent up a prayer of thanks for whichever Man of Letters had decided to install the huge bathtub.

 

“May I...join you?”

 

Dean swallowed, and looked at Cas wide-eyed. They were together, yeah, but they hadn’t done more than kissing, some light fondling, and - crap, there had to be a better word than snuggling. Dean wasn’t ready to shrug off a lifetime of tamping down bi-curiosity to have sex with the now-fully-ex-angel who had saved him from hell, not yet. Some things took time and mental adjustments. And... a bath? That was so intimate, even more so than...

 

“Yeah,” Dean heard his own voice answer with a crack. He looked in awe down at the bubbles and his own hands. “Yeah,” he repeated.

 

When he looked up again, Cas’ eyes were lit from within, and happy. It pulled at something inside his chest. Dean’s eyebrows twitched and the corner of his mouth trembled. He watched as Cas took off the plain black shirt and dropped it to the floor. He looked away, back to the tub, as Cas pulled off the pajamas.

 

Dean heard rather than saw the soft _thwack_ of Cas’ feet on the tile and then there was a bare leg swinging into his view. He closed his eyes before getting a face full of ex-angel ass, but he opened them as he felt legs graze his and then a warm back was settling in against his torso.

 

Dean felt emotion flood through him and almost frowned at the overwhelming sensation of it. He’d thought the bath was nice, until Cas was in it. Then it had become awesome. He was soaking up the feeling of Cas against him, breathing and humming with pleasure, as much as he was the warmth of the water and the scent of the bubbles.

 

They shifted, and Dean’s legs bowed open a bit more to allow Cas more space, his knees raising up from the water some. Cas lay his forearms atop Dean’s knees and lay his head to the side, nestling it under Dean’s chin. Dean smiled and wrapped one arm around Cas’ chest and let his left arm lie against the edge of the tub.

 

“This _is_ nice,” Cas murmured.

 

Dean laid his head against Cas’ temple and sighed. They stayed like that for a long, quiet moment. Then Dean began to realize that _all_ of his body was enjoying the bath an awful lot, and not just because it was warm. He bit his lip, wondering if Cas would mention it.

 

Instead of focusing on his feelings, emotional or physical, Dean played them off the way he normally did - with humor. He lifted his head up and unfurled his arm from around Cas. Then he scooped up two big handfuls of bubbles and plopped them down onto Cas’ head.

 

“Dean, what are you...”

 

Dean didn’t answer, because he honestly didn’t know. For whatever reason, he had decided that Cas needed a sudsy faux-Mohawk.

 

Cas turned, a bemused grin on his face, and looked at Dean over his shoulder.

 

Dean laughed at the image before him and reached up to push the bubbles to be just a bit more centered. “There...” he said faintly.

 

Cas just stared at him, that same wondering smile on his face.

 

Dean’s smile dropped away and suddenly he had to face all the feelings he’d just tried to cover.

 

“Dean, I -” Cas had no time to finish whatever he was going to say, because Dean had lunged forward in the water to close the small space between them. His lips closed over Cas’ mouth and the sound of Cas’ voice was lost inside Dean’s throat.

 

Cas shifted, turning a bit more in the water so they could have better access, and one of his hands found Dean’s face. He stroked his thumb along Dean’s cheeks and then his fingers were lost in Dean’s short hair. Dean, meanwhile, poured himself into the kiss, trying to get across all of those things he couldn’t say now, never had been able to say.

 

Eventually they let go of one another, Cas turning away to readjust to another position. Dean’s mouth was left parted and he breathed heavily across his wet lips, his eyes half-closed. He watched Cas in a daze.

 

Cas ran a hand across his head to eliminate the bubble crown Dean had placed there and then carefully and slowly turned in the tub. He lay down atop Dean again, this time on his stomach, his legs bent at the knee and feet up out of the water.

 

Dean watched, his eyes wide, as Cas settled in on him. Cas looked at him as if he could still see inside of Dean and it pinned Dean in place, all but stopping his breath.

 

Cas pushed himself closer and their mouths met again. Dean lost himself to the sensations of Cas’ tongue on his, and the feeling of his cock against Cas’ wet stomach. Dean was hot and cold all over from the bath and the air around him, and his entire body’s sensitivity was heightened.

 

When Cas’ hand found its way between them, and grazed Dean’s cock, Dean gasped aloud against Cas’ mouth. "Cas," he breathed, as Cas' movements became less hesitant and his hand took hold of Dean's erection.

  
Cas' voice was near a growl when he said Dean's name in return. The vibrations from it traveled through Dean's body and made him almost shiver even in the warm water. Cas’ hand gripped a little tighter, and began to slide, hindered by how close their bodies were pressed, but maddening all the same.

 

Dean broke the kiss with his eyes still closed. He fought with himself over whether to look at Cas, or to keep his eyes shut tight. Wanting to see Cas’ face won out over wanting to avoid his own emotions, and he slowly met Cas’ gaze. Cas’ adoring gaze which seemed scared, but not uncertain.

 

Suddenly, everything fell away and Dean was willing to take what he wanted for a change. He gripped Cas by the arms, and pulled him up closer. Cas’ hand fell away from Dean’s dick in an effort to keep Cas’ body balanced. Instead Dean’s dick was caught between their stomachs and the sensation of Cas’ body sliding wet against his own made Dean murmur in pleasure.

 

They made out a little bit longer, Dean’s hands roaming more freely than he’d allowed them to previously. He dug his fingers into Cas’ ass and when it elicited a moan from Cas’ full lips, Dean’s cock jumped in response, eager for more.

 

For the first time since moving into the bunker, Dean wished the bathtub was larger. Bathtub and shower sex was always complicated, but even more so when it involved two men their size. Cas wasn’t some random and petite brunette Dean had picked up in a bar somewhere - he was nearly six feet of fighting muscle, and Dean felt they deserved a better first time than twisted in a weird position in a tub full of Mr. Bubble.

 

Cas’ hand somehow found Dean’s cock again while he was ruminating and Dean almost yelped at the touch. For a guy who’d only had sex once, Cas knew his way around a dick apparently, because he had twisted just right along the nerves at the tip of the head.

 

“Are you not ready? I know this isn’t...” Cas began, but Dean cut him off with a kiss.

 

Dean’s voice was surprisingly steady. “I’m ready; I want to. But not here...” Dean glanced at the room around them. “My room...Our bed.” He ignored the newness of those words - Cas was still staying in a separate room - and kissed Cas again, hoping he’d not notice, or at least not press for explanation.

 

It took several more moments and several more kisses before Dean would let Cas go long enough for him to maneuver his way out of the tub. Dean still didn’t look, wanting to save the experience. He didn’t let himself have many sentimental moments, but he was damned sure this was going to be one he insisted on keeping.

 

Dean lifted from the tub and stepped onto the cool tile floor. He reached out for Cas and pulled him near again, joining their lips once more. Somehow they managed to grab towels and wrap themselves with them, but they were lip-locked nearly the whole time. They kissed their way down the long hallways, until they reached Dean’s room.

 

There they hesitated at the door, as Dean pushed Cas against the frame to rut up against him through the terry cloth of their towels. Cas’ fingers combed through Dean’s damp hair, and Dean’s hand caught at the still wet nape of Cas’ neck as he pulled his head back to lick and suck down the front of Cas’ throat. Dean opened the door without looking, taking more than one try.

 

He walked Cas backward into the room, kicking the door shut behind himself. Once they had entered, only the bedside lamp lighting the still fairly bare room, Dean pulled himself away from Cas’ mouth and body. He scanned Cas’ face with wide eyes, taking in the dazed look on Cas’ face and the even more flushed tone of his already pink lips. He stroked Cas’ face with his right thumb as his left hand dropped to hold Cas’ hand.

 

“You know...” Dean licked his lips and stole another chaste kiss. He cleared his throat. “You ready?” he asked, abandoning his previous train of thought.

 

Cas nodded with a smile before claiming Dean’s mouth again. Dean sighed and all but melted against Cas’ strong body. He was curved in places Dean wasn’t used to even now, angular in others. Dean wanted him more than anything, though. He’d denied himself of it all too long.

 

Dean walked Cas backward again until the back of Cas’ knees hit the bedside. Dean caught him, one hand at the small of Cas’ back, and slowly lowered him down and onto the bed. Roving hands undid already loosened towels and soon they were completely skin against skin and Dean was losing his mind.

 

“I want to see you,” Cas whispered against Dean’s ear. It caused a shudder and goose bumps, and maybe that was why Dean complied.

 

He stood; their limbs intertwined still, his right thigh between Cas’ legs. He took in the sight of Cas, lying naked and open before him, hard and wet and wanting. It stole Dean’s breath and he couldn’t move, taken completely by the moment. Cas still looked at him like he was something special, even after all they’d been through, and Dean felt tears sting as he bit down on his own bottom lip.

 

Cas smiled, a lopsided grin at first that quickly grew to more, and he reached out to grab at Dean’s wrist. He pulled Dean down to him and they kissed again, Dean’s tongue pushing into Cas’ mouth like it lived there. Dean wanted to taste and touch every single inch of Cas and he suddenly couldn’t get close enough. He wrapped Cas’ arms and legs around his body and wrapped them up tight with one another. He buried himself there, never wanting to leave. Their cocks slotted up against one another and it sent heat through Dean’s lower half, making his knees almost weak.

 

He wanted Cas inside him, but he wanted to be inside Cas, too and trying to decide caused him to hesitate. He decided he’d take both, be greedy for once, and then everything sped up again. Nails dug into backs, hands stroked everywhere they could reach, and mouths licked and nipped any space they could close around. Cas was bucking up, trying to get as much friction as he could, and it was enough to almost make Dean give up and let them both come just by hands alone.

 

Instead, he found lube in a side drawer, purchased when he’d thought he was ready to overcome his inhibitions a couple weeks back. He made himself prep Cas slowly; made himself take his time no matter how hungry he might be for what would come after. He did so not only for Cas’ sake, but for his own. He wanted to record to memory every sound Cas made, every tremor in his face as the feeling overtook him.

 

Cas may have been an angel once, devoid of most human emotion or expression, but he was making up for it now. Dean could watch every sensation play out across Cas’ face in those blue eyes and laugh lines. It was the most amazing, unbelievable thing Dean had seen in a full lifetime of unbelievable things.

 

“Please, Dean.” Cas could make even a plea sound like a command when he wanted to and it made Dean smirk as he lowered down to Cas’ mouth again. He stroked Cas’ thigh as they kissed.

 

Dean pulled away long enough to take a deep breath and line himself up to Cas. He moved slowly, let Cas settle down over him. He watched Cas’ face for as long as he could, but he had to look away. Partially because he wanted to watch what he was doing, but also because it all threatened to be too much for Dean to handle.

 

He slid into Cas with a groan, and then after lifting Cas’ leg just a little more, pushed himself in further. Once he was fully seated inside Cas, Dean risked a look back to Cas’ face. It was almost his undoing. The heat in Cas’ eyes almost rivaled the emotion there and it made Dean’s mouth run dry.

 

Cas shifted, taking Dean in fully and they both made a noise. Dean let his hand run up Cas’ thigh and then run delicately past his ribs. Dean pressed himself in and down, holding himself up on his forearms at either side of Cas’ head. He tried to go slow, wanting to make it last, wanting to revel in it.

 

Cas’ gasps and moans and huffs of breath hot against Dean’s neck spurred him on, though. Every time he would hit at a certain angle, Cas would cry out in pleasure. Soon enough they were rocking together in a hurried pace, Cas’ legs pulling Dean down hard every time he lifted up to thrust. Each thrust became a little easier and soon enough Dean was snapping his hips into Cas’ with force, both of them letting out a moan each time.

 

Cas reached down to jerk himself as Dean thrust into him, and the noises just got filthier. Dean wanted Cas to ride him from on top, but he felt too good to even slow back down, much less stop to reposition them. Cas’ fingers were digging into Dean’s back, his nails leaving marks - Dean was sure from the burn.

 

Dean pushed himself up a bit further on his forearms so he could watch Cas work himself in his fist. Dean’s mouth fell open in a pant, and he knew he wasn’t going to last as long as he’d hoped. He’d wanted this too long and Cas felt and looked and sounded too good. He also knew he wasn’t ready to have Cas inside him. Not yet. It was all too much.

 

When Cas caught Dean’s gaze with his blue eyes and whispered his name, Dean nearly saw stars. He choked back tears and a shout as everything whited out. His breath caught in his chest as he forced himself to keep his eyes open, made himself be completely vulnerable with Cas. He came hard, and every muscle in his body spasmed with the intensity. Cas was only a few seconds behind him, and Dean felt his orgasm as it spilled out over his hand and onto Dean’s stomach as well as his own.

 

Dean collapsed, holding Cas as tightly as he could. He was still inside him, and even that didn’t seem close enough just then. He twitched and panted against Cas, whose clean hand had come up to stroke along Dean’s back, raising goose bumps yet again.

 

A few short moments passed, and Dean pulled himself carefully out of Cas, which caused a gasp from them both. Dean practically fell to his side at Cas’ right, his legs too heavy to move properly. He turned to put his forehead against Cas’ face and closed his eyes tightly. He was blissed out and suddenly exhausted.

 

He opened his eyes and took a deep breath. “We should...” He sighed, not wanting to move. “We should clean up.” Maybe moving from the bathtub hadn’t been such a great plan after all.

 

Before he could bring himself to move, though, he felt Cas shift and reach down near their legs. He pulled up a towel to his crotch and began wiping himself off. Then he began to clean up Dean, which caused a shocked groan to escape Dean’s lips.

 

“Are you all right?” Cas’ face showed shock and concern.

 

“Sensitive,” Dean panted. He swallowed. “It’s sensitive after I come. Just don’t,” he laughed, “don’t rub so hard, yeah?”

 

Cas gave him a sheepish smile. “I’m sorry.”

 

Dean grinned and pulled Cas down to kiss him. Then Cas continued his ministrations before pitching the towel off the bed. Cas took a deep breath and sighed before Dean pulled him over closer.

 

There _had_ to be a better word than snuggling, Dean thought with a frown.

 

“Dean,” Cas said seriously.

 

“Cas,” Dean said back in a slightly mocking tone.

 

“What you said about ‘our bed,’ when we were in the tub...Does that mean I should move into this room now?”

 

Dean smiled against Cas’ shoulder. “I think that sounds like an awesome plan.” He breathed out a snide, soundless laugh. “I think I’ve been making room for you for a long time, now. Didn’t even know it.” Dean licked his lips and frowned. “Not just in the room,” he murmured.

 

Cas turned to face him. “What?”

 

Dean shook his head. “Nothing, Cas.” He looked into Cas’ eyes for a long moment. “I...” A million thoughts and emotions ran through his mind, and his eyebrows twitched in contemplation as his eyes scanned Cas’ face. He swallowed everything down. “Don’t leave again,” he said, his voice hoarse.

 

Cas gave him a sad smile. “Neither Heaven nor Hell could drag me away.”

 

Dean nodded and sniffed. “Good,” he said simply.

 

Cas turned around so that Dean could cradle against him and hold him in his arms. “Just so you know, Dean, I don’t need to hear it. It’s been proven time and again.”

 

Dean closed his eyes and pressed his lips together, gripping Cas more tightly.

 

They fell asleep like that, naked and holding one another, every night that week.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how such fluff turned to such angsty-romantic-whatever-this-is, but that's Dean Winchester for you. I hope you enjoyed it! And NoWillToResist, I hope I caught all the typos... ;D


End file.
